EleanorOFC Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Yup, I made another one. Man, I like these! This one is Eleanor/Dragon OFC Enjoy! Femslash, yuri, girl/girl, ect, some slash hints, ect. Read at your own risk.


So, I just finished playing Bioshock for the fourth time. Every single time, I'm always disappointed when Sinclair still ends up being kidnapped and I have to kill him, and then at the end I die. Seriously? And that's the good ending, too, I've never been evil in any of the times that I've played! It's just not fair! I miss out on the Adam and I don't get the satisfaction of blowing the brains out of Stanley and Gracie (though I'm not gonna lie, except for once, just to get the achievement, I always just go ahead and zap Alex the Great. It seems more to me like the"good" option in this situation, and I also kind of think the blood in the tank is kind of cool to watch), and then I still have to kill my favorite character and I die anyway? Now that just sucks. But other than that, I can't complain about anything. But anyway, enough of my ranting.

So, yeah, this is my second IPod shuffle thingy, and the pairing this time is Eleanor/, and, yup, you guessed it, Dragon(OFC). Shocker, right?

Pairing: Eleanor/Dragon(OFC)

Universe: Bioshock, though it is kind of AU. Neither Delta nor Sinclair die and also instead of the very start of the second game happening before the first and then everything else happening after all of the stuff of the first game, we're just gonna go ahead and say that all of bioshock two happened just a little bigonna go ahead and call it T+

**1. Song: Think Of Me By Andrew Lloyd Webber from The Phantom of the Opera (Eleanor)**

Eleanor never expected to see her again. Despite the fact that the girl had been (and, in her mind, still was) her best friend, the more battle-oriented side of her mind (derived partly from her father and partly from her time as a big sister) had marked the girl as yet another loss caused by rapture. A major loss, the biggest loss she had suffered from the cursed city, but still something that she would have to deal with. She had comforted herself with the thought that she would probably have been unable to save her father and Sinclair had she chosen Dragon, and Dragon had always been far to clever for her own good. Eleanor had little doubt that if anyone could survive in Rapture, it would be Dragon, yet that actually didn't mean over much in Rapture. Better odds than most were still not incredibly encouraging in that city. A time or two, Eleanor had even entertained the idea that it might even be possible for the Dragon to somehow manage to get out of rapture herself, but she didn't let herself dwell on those thoughts for long because of the very unlikely nature of them.

And yet, against, all odds, there stood the girl who had starred in Eleanor's dreams countless times over the past few years since stood there at there front door to be gawked at by Eleanor as well as Sinclair and Delta, both of whom had come to see what had shocked the young woman into silence. She caried nothing more than the somewhat tattered clothes that she was wearing as well as a small bag that couldn't have held more than a few outfits, and sported a self-assured smirk that Eleanor could tell from experience was completely faked to hide her insecurity at being stared at for so long.

"Aww, why do you seemed so shocked? Gosh Ellie, it's like you have no faith in me! I said that I would find you again when I told you that you could go find your pappy, didn't I?" The tiny girl with excessively long black hair, who Eleanor know would be only a few days away from turning seventeen, sighed dramatically and continued, "And might I just say that I am very glad that you and your father stayed with good Mr. Sinclair, because without his stock-market dealings it would have taken me a lot longer to-"

What would have turned into a full on explanation of exactly how she had located them due to the uncomfortable air surounding the four of them was cut of in a startled squeak as she was crushed in an embrace and then, even more shocking, kissed with total disregard for the bulging eyes of the two men standing nearby. This was something they had apparently both wanted for years.

**2. Song: Pachelbel's Canon in D (No POV)**

Even with the sheltered life that the two of them were supposed to living, Eleanor as Sophia Lamb's daughter and Dragon as the woman's charge, something of a back-up in case Eleanor didn't work out, there were still very few calm moments. They were in rapture for God's sake, no matter where you are in the city, there is no such thing as peace. If you aren't outright being attacked, you're still hearing the insane rambling and screaming of splicers everywhere. Of course, the two of them would never be attacked, but regardless.

Yet somehow, they managed to find peace together, just the two of them. Moments like right now meant the world to Eleanor, and Dragon had expressed similar sentiments more than once. The times when it was just the two of them, no dealing with her mother or her followers, when all of the little sisters were out or asleep, and they could just stay in their shared rooms and Eleanor could draw and daydream and Dragon could just play her beloved harp. Sometimes they would talk for hours while they were doing that, Dragon playing just loudly enough so that no one besides the twof of them would be able to hear the conversation, and sometimes they would just focus on their own respective art forms and just enjoy the sompany.

Together, in the small room that they shared, they managed to wipe away everything and everyone else in Rapture. The gentle music produced by the harp and the soft scratching noises made on the paper wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but for the two of them, it formed their own little world where only they existed. It made their own personal Utopia, a place that they would both long for in their years spent apart, and a place that they would eventually achieve when they were finally reunited on the surface.

**3. Song: Goodnight My Angel Covered by Celtic Woman (Eleanor)**

A nightmare. They had all had them. Eleanor had definitely woken with a start and a scream her fair share of nights. The whole neighborhood probably knew when her father had one before Sinclair managed to wake him. Sinclair probably had them too, but he was less vocal than Delta or even herself, and her father would never mention something like that to her, though he would have known, so she couldn't specifically name a time when she knew that he had had one, but doubtless, he had as well. It was just something that came with spending any amount of time in Rapture. So, yeah, they had all had them, though they had grown much more infrequent the more distant a memory the underwater city became. It had actually been a few months since she had had one herself, and she had stopped expecting them to happen more than every so often for any of them.

She cursed herself for not stopping to think about the newest resident of her house. Dragon had been with them for just under a month, and Eleanor was in too much of a "life is perfect" daze to actually logically go over things like how, perhaps, Dragon might also react to events in Rapture in the same manner as they all had after escaping the submerged hell, that she might also have nights plagued by hellish visions like they all had in the beginning. Of course, Eleanor shared a room with Dragon, their beds no more than four feet apart, so it wasn't totally illogical to assume that she wouldn't know if and when the younger woman's sleep were to become less than pleasant, but it was not to be so.

In fact, as she hummed a faintly familiar melody that she couldn't place and held onto the silently shaking girl, who was, in turn, clinging to her as if her life depended on it, in the darkness of their room, Eleanor know that, had she not been unable to sleep that night, and had she not happened to turn onto her side to face the smaller girl and noticed her painfully rigid posture and painfully clenched jaw, she still would have been completely oblivious to it. Actually, this had probably been a regular occurance since she had come here. And of course Dragon would never wake Eleanor up with when it happened, or mention it at any point during the day. As she always had, she would just try to bottle it up and deal with it on her own until it either went away or blew up in her face.

As she hummed a little louder and held the small woman a little more tightly as a soft whimper escaped the younger of the two of them, Eleanor cursed both Dragon for being so stupid as to try to deal with everything herself and not letting Eleanor help her _just like she always did, _and herself for not paying enough attentiona and letting it happen.

**4. Song: Mad World by Gary Jules (Dragon)**

I didn't even bother to react as yet another splicer limped past me, muttering something about someone named Heather. At this point, I wasn't sure if I was being ignored by the many remaining splicers because I was the secondary charge of their idol, Sophia Lamb, the backup in case something were to happen to her real daughter, or if they thought I was either dead or insane. Maybe it was both. I find myself not caring all that much about the answer.

Eleanor is gone. Somewhere up on the surface by now for sure, with her father and that Sinclair guy. I think Sophia might have been in the ship they used to escape, but what happened to her is anyones guess. Maybe Delta killed her? Though I must say that I kind of doubt it, what with saving all of the little sister as well as not killing Grace, that piece of filth Stanley and that maniac Alexander. That Sinclair guy might do it, though. He was none-too-happy when tried to kill Delta and then tried to kidnap him to make him murder Delta, and he's got very few of .those mercy-instincts that Delta seems to have. Yeah, that ending is much more fun to imagine. But either way, I'll no doubt never see her again. And I'll probably never see Eleanor again either.

Just think, if I had been only a few minutes earlier, I could be on the surface with her right now.

I heard faint footsteps approaching from down the hall, these much slower and calmer than the rest of the splicers in this God forsaken place, but I ignored them. I've nothing to lose anymore.

I had managed to run into the docking bay just in time to see the lifeboat had already left, and I could blame none but myself. "Go on without me, I'll be fine. I'll get to the docking bay on my own, you don't have to worry about me. I swear, Eleanor, We''ll be together again sooner or later, but if you have to leave and I'm not there, don't try to wait for me." Brave words, what I had said, but probably not true.

The footsteps were closer now, and I would be able to see whoever it was if I were to raise my head from my knees and look up, but again, I didn't even acknowledge whoever it was. It didn't seem like they were paying any attention to me anyway.

I would never t before the first game somehow, kay?

Rating: We're just see Eleanor again, because there's no way that I'll ever make it to the surface. That's a cold hard fact that I've been telling myself since I saw the boat leave but still, just thinking caused a soft whine to rise in my throat and I wrapped my arms around my legs even more tightly. She's gone and I'll never see her again.

The footsteps stopped in front of me.

**5. Song: There You'll Be by Faith Hill (Eleanor)**

Sinclair and my Father were both asleep, or at least I was pretty sure that they were. It was almost like I was alone in the house, except that I could feel my fathers presence in another part of the house. That part of the link between us still existed. But other than that, if I hadn't known better, I would have felt like I was totally alone in the house.

It had been a year since the three of us and all of the little sister had escaped the rapture nightmare. A whole year, and still I thought of her. This past year, most of my nights were spent alternating between nightmares of Rapture and dreams of her, dreams like the one that I just woken up from.

It's times like right now, when all is still and quiet that I can't even deny it. I love her. God, I would do anything to see her again. Anything. I would even go back to rapture to find her! In fact, if my father weren't connected to me and if his life didn't depend on me being nearby, I might have done it already. But as it is, that's not a possibilty. I couldn't leave him for the amount of time that it would take to go back down to Rapture and find her, as well as the fact that there's always a chance that I might not make it back, and there's no way that I would ever ask him to go back down there with me, it would be simply too cruel of me. And of course, this is all undr the assumption that she's even still alive at all. As much as it hurts, I do have to accept that as a very good possibility.

No, for now there's nothing that I can do. I simply have to stay here and hope that she is at least somehow still alive. But even as I agonize over anything and everything that could possibly have happened to her, and even as regret continues to spread in my chest at the fact that I had left her there, I can't bring myself to regret knowing her, and I know that I never will.

**6. Song: Together Again by Evanescence (Dragon)**

It has been just a little over a year and a half since I have seen Eleanor. Turns out that several months had actually passed between when Eleanor left and the time when I met Jack while I was in a semi-catatonic state, getting up to eat occasionaly from wherever I was, then wandering around Rapture in a dangerous daze that, had luck not been on my side, would have gotten me killed, and then dropping whenever I had to stop and wherever I happened to be. It's been a few months since then, and I can't really be bothered to actually think to figure out how many months I was alone and how many months I've been wandering with Jack.

Jack found me and ended up taking me with him, getting me to move only with the offer to take me with him because a man named Atlas was helping him find a way out. Even the vaguest hope that I would see Eleanor again brought me back to life with little effort. Jack was surprised when he found out that I'm not exactly useless in a fight, which was both insulting and touching since it meant that he thought I would be a huge liability to him getting out, but he was also willing to deal with me until we got out of this place.

We watched out for eachother in fights, and he kind of made sure I was never alone with my thoughts for too long if he could help it, just in case it would cause me to go back to the somewhat zombie-like state I had been in originally, and several weeks after we met, I did my best to make sure that he didn't fall into something like that after the whole Atlas incident.

Turns out he had kind of fallen in love with the guy when he thought that he was Atlas, and I couldn't necessarily blame him, Atlas seemed like a pretty good guy. As it was, he didn't take it so well when he found out that Atlas was actually that asshole Fontaine. It also didn't make it much better that that meant that we were stuck in this god-forsaken place because Atlas was our hope to get out. Actually, if I hadn't been so focused on taking care of Jack, I would probably have completely lost it then and.

But that's not what matters right now. What does matter is that we've finally done it. We finally managed to rig the bathyspheres to take us up to the surface. Soon, I'll be up there in the sunlight. Hell, maybe I'll even get sunburned! I actually have no idea what I'm going to do, where I'm gonna stay, how I'll get money or any of that. I don't even know how I'll find Eleanor, the only thing I can think to do is try to find Sinclair, he seems like he would probably be easiest to find, but if he doesn't know where she is or I can't find him... Well, I just know. All I do know is that soon I'll find her. I told her that we would eventually be together again somehow, and for the first time in the last year and a half, it finally looks like I might be able to keep that promise.

**7. Song: For Good from Wicked (Dragon)**

"No, I won't leave you!" Eleanor insisted stubbornly, pulling me along with her through some hallway that I only vaguely recognised, the gloves on her big-sister suit sure to leave a bruise, though I knew that she didn't realise that her grip was painful.

"Eleanor, you have to! I have to go do this, and you don't have time to wait for me to do it." I didn't specify as to what it was that I needed to do, we both knew what I meant, and neither of us were incredibly happy with it. At my words, she suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the empty hallway, the pain in my arm becoming sharply more intense, as she whipped around to face me, yanking off the circular helmet in the process, revealing her glaring visage.

"I can't believe you want to leave me right now of all times! Do you realise how little time we have left?" The taller girl yelled at me, and if I hadn't expected it to happen, I would probably have flinched. As it was, I waited until she was done before speaking.

"You know that I have to do this, and if I don't do this know I'll never forgive myself and we'll never be able to get over it." I faked a smile and prayed that she wouldn't notice how fake it was. If what I said wasn't so completely true, I would probably just say forget it and go with her, but as it was... that wasn't an option. "Go on without me, I'll be fine. I'll get to the docking bay on my own, you don't have to worry about me. I swear, Eleanor, We''ll be together again sooner or later." I assured her, while at the same time trying to convince myself of it, but then frowned as I had another thought.

"But, if I somehow don't end up making it to the docking bay before you have to leave, don't try to wait for me." Her breath hitched as I said that, and if I didn't know that that's exactly what she would have done had I not said it, I would have regret mentioning.

"Exactly! What if you don't make it?" Her voice rose in pitch in panic at the thought, "How am I supposed to do this without you? I can't do this alone, I-"

"Eleanor." I cut off her panicking rant before she could get herself too much more worked up, "You'll be fine, okay? You _can _do this, with or without me, and you will have to. And you won't be alone, you'll have your father and all of the girls, and probably even Sinclair, so even if I don't make it, you will in no way be alone, alright? And besides, all this is is a what-if! I'll probably go and do it and get it over with and be in the docking bay well before you have to leave, so you should just stop worrying, okay? You trust me, right?" Okay, the whole you trust me line was a bit of a low blow, but this has to be done.

She hissed at my words and stared at me for a moment before, finally, nodding. It was the best agreement that I would get from her, but it was enough.

**8. Song: I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston (Dragon)**

Dear Eleanor,

I have no idea why I'm writing this to you, you'll never see this anyway. That's not just me being pessimistic, there is literally zero percent chance that you will ever see this note, but for some reason I feel the need to write this anyway. Is this a suicide note? I'm honestly not sure. I don't know how long it's been since you left, maybe it's been days, maybe months or years, I can't say, and I really couldn't care much less, all I know is that it feels like it's been years. I don't really have much to say in this stupid letter. I miss you. I hadn't realised what a major risk it was that I was taking in leaving you, and I regret so much that that gamble failed me so majorly. While I am glad that you listened to me and trusted me enough to do what I said and leave even when I wasn't there, I now wish that I wasn't quite so convincing. Of course, if you hadn't, all of rapture would have fallen into that trench that we hang over and we would all of have died, and that wouldn't have left us much better off either. God, why did I have to be so stupid?

I miss you so much. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and tell myself not to do it, but I can't. All I can do is stay here in this city and rot and regret all the things that I haven't done, and there's so many things that I regret, but there's one thing that I regret most of all.

I never told you that I loved you. Oh, sure, I said it all the time, but I never let on that it was more than a sisterly love, because it was anything but sisterly. I love you so much that every second that I'm here in this city and not with you feels like being stabbed in the heart, over and over and over again. I love you, and I always will, until the time when I finally stop being. That may not be much longer though. I don't think either of us ever realised how fragile I am, but God, Ellie, I'm not just completely fragile, I'm broken too, and every day I spend here I break just a little more. I'll never see you again, I admit that now, as much as it hurts.

I love you, and I always will, my dear Eleanor, but right now, I really hope you don't feel the same. Just the thought that you might be feeling even a fraction of what I feel right is the worst part of all of this. So, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I hope you'll forget about me, if you haven't already. I hope that you can move of from Rapture and from me, find someone else and do whatever you want to with your life, and I hope you never have one more thought about me for as long as you live. However, that's very unlikely. I honestly believe that you loved me too, and even if I was wrong, I know that I was your best friend and you could never be so cold as to do something like that. It's one of the things I loved most about you, your warmth that is. That, and so many other beautiful things, made you who you are, and I'm extremely lucky to have been able to know you like I do. Thank you for everything, Ellie.

I Will Always Love You,

Dragon.

**9. Song: Someone Like You by Adele (Dragon)**

I had been standing in front of the door for a good ten minutes. I could just imagine what Jack would be saying if he was here, "What the hell are you stalling for? You can't avoid it, so you may as well just hurry up and get on with it, instead of wasting time." Yup, that's my Jack. Right about now, I'm really regretting telling him that I needed to do this by myself.

Not that I really need to do this by myself, but he's still really... sensitive about things like this... Goddamn Fontaine! I hope that getting shot in the head is nowhere near as painless as most people think it is, because he definitely didn't deserve to die so damn quickly. Sadly, Jack was still not quite to the vengeance stage and wasn't up for killing him slowly. Oh well, not like it would be much better either way.

Once again, I raised my hand to knock and stopped just short of it. What if she had actually moved on? I mean, I know that I had wanted that, but that was back when I thought I was stuck in Rapture forever... Now, I just didn't know what I would do I were to find out she had some boyfriend or something. Or worse, a girlfriend, that would just be a kick while I'm already dying.

You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean, for all I know, they're over Rapture and all I would do is bring up bad memories for them. Maybe Eleanor doesn't ever want to see me again, maybe she's mad at me for not keeping my promise and getting to the docking bay in time.

Yeah, okay, I'm just gonna leave, we'll think about it some and maybe try again tomorrow... Except I can just imagine how Jack would act if I showed up at the hotel we had been staying at and hadn't even knocked on the door. I can guarantee you that he would drag me back down here and make me do it, and that would be even worse. Okay Dragon, just suck it up and do it.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I rapped on the door and regretted it as soon as I did. Well, until Eleanor anwered it and stared at me for like five minutes without saying anything, and then Delta and Sinclair came up behind her and did the exact same thing, then I hated myself for it. Attempting to clear the air, I began talking, rambling actually, about how she shouldn't be so shocked and then kept on talking since none of them seemed to be wanting to do it.

"And might I just say that I am very glad that you and your father stayed with good Mr. Sinclair, because without his stock-market dealings it would have taken me a lot longer to-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when she finally lunged at me and kissed me like it would save her life. Then I decided that I didn't regret knocking on the door so much.

**10. Song: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again by Andrew Lloyd Webber from POTO (Both?)**

Neither of them knew it, but if you were to compare the two of them, it would be a mirror. The only difference would be that one was staring out into dark, infinite, empty ocean, and the other was staring up into a moonless sky dusted with trillions of stars. Otherwise, they were perfect mirrors of eachother.

The girl below the sea reached out and pressed a palm against the thick glass seperating a city from and sea, and was midly surprised when the barrier actually stopped her hand from reaching out and disappearing into the confining inky blackness. At the same time, the girl on the surface stretched out a hand to the sky, and was also disappointed when she couldn't reach out and burn her hand on the stars.

The face of the other was the only thing each one could think of. That, and how much the wished to be near the other again. Both of them would do nearly anything to see the other again just one more time, even for just a few moments. It was nothing new to either of them, the feelings of longing and loneliness and regret, and yet it still hurt every bit as much as it had the night before, and the night before that, and every single night that they had spent apart since they were seperated, a night that felt like it had been an eternity ago.

As pain flooded the souls of both, they both had similar thoughts, both wishing that they could just stop pining for the other and except that they were gone, and yet unable to and hating themselves for even wanting to. In the beginning, they never would have wanted to forget the other in any way, and yet it had simply been too llong for both of them, neither able to do more than simply try to fight back tears and carry on. Even though they would never let themselves even think the thought, both, in some small part of their mind, simply wanted the past, and all of their memories with it, to die. The palm against the glass slowly curled into a fist as the girl below the sea berated herself for thinking such things, and the hand raised to the sky retracted as the girl on the surface tried to make herself stop feeling that way.

And yet nothing changed, after a moment, both girls turned around, one away from the dark ocean and the other away from the sky and both walked away. The girl below the ocean simply went into a room not far from where she had been and simply went into a corner and collapsed. At the same moment, the girl on the surface went inside the dark house and crept into her own dark room and simply collapsed onto the bed in the exact same manner.

Both slept, and dreamt of the other.

Yup, that's it. I'm really not sure how I feel about the last one. It probably would have been better in one POV or the other, but I couldn't figure out which one it would have been for. Dragon would have been my first choice, except she already had plenty of angsting time as it was. It would have been too much like either four or eight if I had done another one for her, and I just didn't feel like writing a third of nothing but her angsting and self-pitying and just generally emo-ish attitude. Eleanor already had 5 and I'm gonna count 3 as well, so I was just like, what the hell, I'll try it like this. Again, not sure how I feel about this one.

If I had had more time, I had actually had a bigger plan for 4. If you didn't get it from the others, the footsteps belonged to Jack, because as I said earlier, I'm screwing with the timeline. I had actually wanted to go into them actually talking just a bit and actually letting you know that it's Jack, but the song decided to be shorter than I thought it would be, and even though I kind of cheat and play the song twice instead of just once (my fic, my rules), it just wasn't enough.

I've said this on all of my other Ipod shuffle thingys, and I'd like to mention again that the parts in no way are attuned to the stories. In fact, you'll notice with a lot of them, the only part of the song applicable is the title or maybe one or two lines. It happens.

One more thing- My two favorites are the first one and the eighth one, even though I recognise that I could have done the 8th better. I dont know why, I just liked writing it the best, even though it was one of the harder ones. But anyway, that's all I have to say, see you guys next time I update!

_All my love,_

_Inuyashagirl2015_


End file.
